fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Obscunyx
Obscunyx is a Fanged Wyvern found in wet and swampy Areas. It is first introduced in Monster Hunter: A Hidden World Physiology and Appearance Obscunyx is built for quick and agile movements. It has a sleek, elegant Body and Long, muscular legs. It has pitch-black scales and red fur running down it´s spine. The underside of it´s toes is slightly yellow. It´s eyes are green. Obscunyx hunts it´s Prey through luring it to Sleep through soft, songlike humming that Acts like a Lullaby. It then paralyses it´s Prey, drags it to it´s nest and eats it. Obscunyx is a generally passive Monster that rarely attacks other Monsters. However, when attacked, Obscunyx protects itself furiously, using it´s claws, fangs and tail. When in danger, Obscunyx turns itself invisible. Behavior Obscunyx are medium-sized, nocturnal hunters, that rarely attack Prey bigger than themselves. They usually go for medium-sized herbivores and other small Monsters like Aptonoth and Bullfango. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Obscunyx places near the middle of the Food Chain Behavior Towards Other Monsters Obscunyx mostly sleeps during the day, but gets active during night. It doesn´t attack other big Monsters, unless provoked. Tracks Because it´s somewhat light, Obscunyx doesn´t leave Deep foottracks. The ones they leave are quickly refilled with dirt or mud most of the time. Instead, Obscunyx leaves black scales and red hair behind. Specific Locale Interactions None Special Behaviors Obscunyx will concentrate on it´s attacker instead of instantly Focusing it´s Attention on the biggest Living Thing in it´s territory. Cutscenes The hunter is send out to do the quest "A poisonous Enigma" were he/she has to hunt a Gypceros in the Ancient Swamp. When he/she enters Area 8, wich is a tight, dark and forested area. He/She Looks through a lot of bushes. A Obscunyx is sleeping there. Suddenly there is the shrill screech of a Gypceros. The Obscunyx Wakes up and instantly flees. In the quest "Black Beauty" the hunter is send out to hunt a Obscunyx. When the Hunter enters area 8, he/she finds a black scale at the place, where the Obscunyx was sleeping. Suddenly, he/she hears a Beautiful humming. The hunter´s eyelids slowly slide down, but open wide again when a black creature jumps out of the trees. It is a Obscunyx. It roars and the fight Begins. Theme Obscunyx has the following theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=68OV1h0jrY0&t=37s Raged and Tired States Raged State: When Obscunyx is Angry, the fur on it´s spine will rise Tired State: When Tired, the fur on Obscunyx back is lays flat on it´s back Mounts If Obscunyx isn´t succesfully mounted. It will swipe the hunter of it´s back, paralysing them. Ecological Information In-Game Information Habitat Information Obscunyx mainly lives in wet, swampy and forested Areas. Ecological Niche Obscunyx is hunted by Apex-predators only. It hunts smaller Monsters. Biological Information Obscunyx ancestors didn´t have any poisonous fangs. They developed them to be sure their Prey can´t defend itself. Battle Normal Mode * Tailswipe * Ram * Bite * Pounce: Obscunyx jumps on the hunter and Pins them to the ground * Lullaby: Obscunyx creates a Beautiful Sound that puts your hunter to sleep * Poison Bite: Obscunyx bites the hunter to Paralyse them. * Areal Assault: Obscunyx jumps up into the air, does a flip and smashes it´s tail into the ground * Assault: Obscunyx slides behind the hunter and attacks him/her with it´s claw * Double-Slash: Obscunyx swipes with it´s claws twice Rage Mode * Paralysing Strike: Combination of Lullaby and Widow´s Bite * Attack from the Shadows: Obscunyx will turn itself invisible for a few seconds, before attacking the hunter Breakable Parts * Head * Claws * Legs * Back * Tail Physical Damage Effectiveness: * Head: Cut:★, Smash:★★★, Shot:★★★ * Arms: Cut:★★, Smash:★★, Shot:★ * Body: Cut:★, Smash:★★★, Shot:★★ * Legs: Cut:★, Smash:★★★, Shot:★ * Tail: Cut:★★★, Smash:★, Shot:★ Element Effectiveness: * Fire:★★★ * Water:✖ * Ice:✖ * Dragon:★ * Thunder:★★ * Earth:★★ * Wind:★ Status Effectiveness * Poison: ★ * Sleep: ✖ * Paralysis:✖ * Blast:★★★ * Stun:★★ * Blind:★ Shiny Item Drops Material Drops * Wyvern Tear * Large Wyvern Tear * Obscunyx Scale (+) * Obscunyx Fang (+) * Obscunyx Fur (+) Slinger Drops * Stinger Pods Interactions with other Monsters Obscunyx v.s. Mizutsune: When a Mizutsune enters the area, Obscunyx will slowly Approach it, while growling. The Mizutsune will get Ready to attack. The Obscunyx pounces the Mizutsune and bites it in the neck, but the Mizutsune will dispel it with a water-beam. The Obscunyx will then attack from the side and bite it in the neck again, leaving it paralysed, before fleeing. Equipment Weapons Initial Final Armor Blademaster Skills: Foresight, Sneak +1, Paralysis Attack Up (Medium), Sleep Attack Up (Large), Speed +1, Thunder Res -20 Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Quests Low Rank (Village) High-Rank (Village) Low Rank (Hub) High Rank (Hub) G-Rank Creation/Notes/Trivia * All Obscunyx found in Monster Hunter: United Worlds are female Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:FrostSpino